


Tracking

by blueswan



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueswan/pseuds/blueswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted January 2005</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tracking

Xander knelt down and looked at the marks on the floor. "I feel like I should be wearing a coonskin hat right now. Am I supposed to be able to tell anything from these marks? Looks like blood - ick, it's sticky. Ewww. Why don't you sniff out the source?"

Spike glared. "Not a bloodhound, am I? I'm a vampire, idiot."

Still, he knelt next to Xander, and smeared his palm through the stains, sniffed and grinned. "Oh yeah, it's blood - good old red human type blood." He put his hand up to his mouth and licked and licked and licked.

Xander watched Spike end his taste test by slipping one finger at a time into his mouth. Sucking each one noisily and releasing each with a noisy pop. He was totally grossed out he told himself. And when Spike caught him watching, stared him straight on and gave a tiny groan as the last digit was cleaned? That was in no way a turn on. And if maybe it did just a little - turn him on - that didn't make him a sicko.

When Spike pressed his wet fingers across Xander's lips, and Xander leaned forward into that touch? That just seemed all kinds of right


End file.
